A Little Help
by Shinju Nara
Summary: Mae Ern is trying to learn her native language as she is embarrassed that she can't speak it well and that she felt it was troublesome for her boyfriend, Cheng to always speak English with her. When she gave up, Cheng came in at the right time and decided to help her. "You'll get a reward for every answer you get right okay?" Cheng oneshot/ ChengxOC/ R and R please! :D


**Diclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid.**

**I think Cheng is a little OOC here OTL**

* * *

**"I give up."** Mae Ern said with a defeated sigh, throwing herself onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before covering her eyes with the back of her hand. Three hours. She have been studying Mandarin for three hours and nothing seems to be sinking into her brain.

Why is it so hard? She doesn't know. It's not like she has no interest in the language; she is very much interested but for some reason, she just can't grasp it. Mae Ern knew learning a new language would be hard but she wanted to try it anyway. For two reasons.

1. She doesn't know how to speak her own native language and feels embarrassed about it  
2. To impress her boyfriend, Cheng

She was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to start learning a new language at this age. They said learning when you're young is easier but then again, is she hadn't moved to America when she was just a baby; she wouldn't need to go through this.

...She somewhat wished that her family didn't move to America now.

"What's wrong Mae Ern?" _Crap_. She forgot that he was going to come over before heading for Kung Fu.

"Nothing." She sighed, uncovering her eyes to look at her boyfriend. He leaned down to kissed her on the forehead before taking a seat next to her on the bed. **"I don't think it's nothing. Come on, what is it?"**

Mae Ern shook her head, refusing to answer. Cheng looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow before his eyes landed on an open book on the dressing table.

He walked towards it, thinking that it was the cause of her problems. His eyes widen when he saw the familiar writing as he picked up the book.** "Mae Ern how long have you been learning by yourself?"** He asked, flipping through the pages. The brunette looked up to see what he was talking about only to have her eyes widen and a groan escaped her lips.

**"I don't know, a few months maybe? Don't look at it."** He chuckled before walking towards her lying form. **"Why didn't you tell me you were learning Mandarin? I knew you wanted to learn but-"**

**"I wanted to surprise you."**

**"You don't have to surprise me Mae Ern. Besides, I can help you."** Cheng said, sitting back on her bed.

**"It doesn't matter anyway. I give up."** Her boyfriend looked at you with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

**"I just can't seem to get it. I have been learning for months and I still can't hold a proper conversation that will last for even one minute."**

**"Hey, that's not true."**

**"Yes it is and you know it! It's so hard."** Mae Ern whined and he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was. **"You just need a little motivation, that's all. **Come on**, get up."**

She sat up and Cheng started arranging her pillows before leaning back against it. He held his arms open and she crawled into his arms, sitting in between his legs and her side leaning against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling the brunette's body closer to his before he reached for her book beside him.

**"I'll help you okay? Here, revise a little bit and once you're ready; I'll quiz you."** He said, holding up her book. She stared at it before slowly taking it. **"But...Don't you have to go for Kung Fu?"**

Cheng smiled, **"I have thirty minutes."** she nodded before flipping through the first few pages since she remembered those the most as they were the easiest; Mae Ern laid her head on Cheng's shoulder and started going through everything.

-x-x-x-

"Done?" Cheng asked when he saw her close her book. She let out an exhausted sigh before nodding, burying her face into the crook of his neck. **"Do I really have to do this?"**

He nodded, taking the book from his girlfriend and placing it on the bedside table.** "Yes, now…"** He pulled her closer and rested his cheek on her head, **"Do you want me to test you word by word or sentences?"**

**"I won't learn much if it's just word by word…"** Mae Ern mumbled and he nodded again, **"Sentences it is. I'll ask you questions in English and you'll answer me in Mandarin. You'll get a little reward for every answer you get right okay?**"

Mae Ern's ears perked up, **"Reward? What reward? Is it ice-cream? Because I want ice-cream."**

Cheng chuckled before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. **"You're adorable. Let's start okay? What's your hobby?"** she bit her bottom lip in thought before opening her mouth to voice out her answer only to close it. **"You…You won't make fun of my pronunciation, right?"**

**"Of course not Mae Ern. I'm not like you." **He teased, remembering that one time when he first spoke to her and she was trying to restrain herself from laughing.

The brunette pouted, **"The way you speak English is cute."**

**"Then why did you when I first started talking to you?"**

**"I hate you then and you were an ass."** Cheng scoffed, **"**Whatever**. Answer the question."**

**"O-Okay. Umm**…我…我的爱好是读书和睡觉。**"** Cheng's chuckle filled the room before he nodded and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. "See, that wasn't bad. Okay, what is your favorite memory?"

"我不能选择一个有太多…" Her boyfriend shook his head, **"The correct way to say it is** '我不能选择那一个，有太多'. **You were close though."** He smiled at you before asking you another question with a smirk, **"Favorite thing about me."**

Mae Ern scoffed and rolled her eyes despite the fact that her cheeks were starting to feel warm, "一切。关于你的一切是我的最爱。" Cheng smiled before he leaned down to capture your lips.

"Good answer."

The brunette pulled away after a moment and smiled up at her boyfriend, "Thanks Cheng."

"It's nothing." She gave him a peck on the lips before looking at her alarm clock on her bedside table. **"You're going to be late for Kung Fu."**

Cheng glanced at the clock before shrugging, leaning down so he could kiss his girlfriend again. **"Ten minutes wouldn't hurt."**

"Ouch! Hey!" He -kinda- glared at the brunette who flicked his forehead and she just innocently smiled at him, **"Kung Fu. Now. Go."**

* * *

**You have no idea how much I want to change one of my k-pop scenarios to a one shot for my FanFiction but having no idea what to change it into. Kinda decided on changing this Lay from EXO-M scenario I had on my Tumblr to a Karate Kid one shot staring our favourite little martial artist. x)**

**Translations:**

**-我的爱好是读书和睡觉 = My hobbies are reading and sleeping.  
****-我不能选择那一个，有太多 = I can't choose, there's too many.  
****-一切。关于你的一切是我的最爱 = Everything. Everything about you is my favorite.**

**I hope you guys liked it. *hides just in case***

**Reviews are much appreciated~ ^^**


End file.
